Various water irrigators have been in the prior art of records, or application's inventions. They are using pulsed water generated by a piston pump with syringe style nozzles for oral hygiene. For example, the Water Pik claims that “The production of 1,200 pulsations per minute was found to be a key component of effectiveness.”
As recognized by the present inventor that the pulsed water lessens the force. F=ma, Half of times the force of the pulsed water equals zero because a=0.
An Oral Hygiene has to be done daily. Therefore, the inventor intents to provide a complete oral hygiene system which includes in house, traveling and in office models and that concept was disclosed in the patent application Ser. No. 13/945,036. The oral hygiene in house model is disclosed in the Pat. No. 10,064,710. This application is disclosing oral hygiene traveling and in office models and the concept is completely realized.
The present invention overcomes and satisfies the shortcomings, limitations or disadvantages of all water irrigators in the prior art of records, or application's inventions.